Sakura Blossoms and Spring Whispers
by Lady Dragon
Summary: Someone is trying to get the courage to confess their feelings to Kari! My first atempt at a fluffy fic! please Read and Review


A/N: This is lil fic about a person and their feelings towards Hikari hehehe wanna know who

A/N: This is lil fic about a person and their feelings towards Hikari hehehe wanna know who? Then read on.

**Sakura Blossoms and Spring Whispers**

What happens when you meet the girl of your dreams and she's also your best friend? Do you just confess your feelings or do you suppress them. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't hide the fact that I was in love with Hikari Yagami. All the guys at Odaiba Junior High were chasing after her so what made me think I had a chance. Constantly I saw her turn down guy after guy all of which were nowhere near her standards. I remember she once said that no guy at that school was worth her time. That was about two years ago before I even saw first hand how she dismissed them all, how she lead them to believe they had a chance then burned them out. I may be enthralled by her but I know Hikari's faults to a "t" I know she's not perfect and though she caries the crest of light does not always embody it. But that doesn't matter because no matter what I still find her perfect enough for me. 

As we sit together beneath the tree I can't help but fell special even though she may love to play with hearts she always has time to talk, to hang, to be friends with me. I can't imagine a day without her, my Sakura blossom, that's what she reminds me of a Sakura blossom. Fragile and delicate looking yet strong enough to float on life's breeze but filled with a sweet fragrance non the less that was Hikari Yagami. It's spring here in Odaiba and I can help but feel some of that "love is in the air" bit no matter how hard I try to stop it. I reach over and take her delicate hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze, then entwining my fingers with hers I look into her beautiful brown eye's that remind me so much of milk chocolate. Funny how I find any thing and everything about her sweet despite her recent bitter attitude towards the world.

"Hikari" I whisper "I need to tell you something and I hope that this doesn't change you opinion of me but I…" as I speak these words I see her eyes growing rather large and her breathing has quickened. Damn she knows what's coming and doesn't like the sound of it I mutter to myself so change what I was going to say "I'm failing algebra horribly just yesterday I got a B on our pop quiz hehehe…" I gaze into those eyes and instantly know she didn't buy it.

"A B you get a B and you consider that failing? Why is it I know that's not what you were planning on saying."

"Well um…*sweatdrop*…I thought you would consider me an idiot if I got a bad grade!" I reply a little to enthusiastically why is it I always become such a nervous wreck around her.

"Spring whispers" she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Nani?"

"You were going to tell me your feelings…about us"

"Yeah but…how did you?" I ask totally befuddled by apparent psychic abilities.

"Spring whispers. It's when your with the one you love, the one who is your soul mate and you feel that everything is right and then spring whispers in your ear and tells you that you are with that someone."

"Maybe then that's why I felt the need to tell you that I love you." I reply hoping against hope I did not just totally misread her actions. Seconds that feel like hours pass before a slight blush crosses her cheeks and she whispers, "I love you too." Slowly she crawls into my arms and rests her head on my shoulder and there we sit just looking out at tell tale signs of spring in the park when I break the silence. "You once said that no guy at this school deserves you." I state glancing down into her warm eyes.

"I and it was true." She states in a very matter of fact voice.

"But then…"

"Oh Takeru" she giggles "At that time there was no boy at this school who deserved me. Not till you set foot in grade 8 class A."I look at her then and realize that this whole time I was scared for nothing. "I'm glad to hear that" I say as I smile down at her how beautiful she looks when she's happy how I hope to always make her happy no matter what. I bend down and plant a small kiss on her lips and she whispers "ai shiteruTakeru-chan" I hug her close just feeling her breathe next to me and her heart beating next to mine and whisper "I love you too Hikari."As the wind ruffles her slightly she gazes back into my eyes " ai shiteru my Sakura blossom."

~Well what did you think? This was my first Takari and well basically my first truly fluffy fic. Did anybody get mislead by whom it was that was talking about Hikari.


End file.
